Stephanie Dola
|color2 = |Name = Stephanie Dola |Kanji = ステファニー・ドーラ |Kana = |Roumaji = Sutefanii Doura |AKA = (Imanity-go) |Image = Stephanie Dola.png |Caption = |Race = Imanity |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair = Red |Eyes = Blue |Affiliation = Elchea Federation |Occupation = Handling Imanity's State Affairs Princess of Elchea (past) |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Attire = |Status = Alive |Family = Former king of Imanity (grandfather) Corone Dola (descendant) |Friends = Sora (Love interest) Shiro |Allies = |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Yōko Hikasa |English =Sara Ornelas }} is the granddaughter of the Former King of Imanity. After the king's death, she gambled to become the next queen of the country. Although she was forced by the pledges to fall in love with Sora after losing a game to him in Episode 02, she has since developed feelings for him despite denying these feelings on a consistent basis. In the short story that comes with Blu-ray DVD, Steph actually lost a bit of her mind when she was defeated by Sora again and again. Appearance Stephanie is an Imanity girl with short red hair that is decorated with a large blue flower. She has blue eyes and a curvy figure with rather large breasts. In the first episode, she wore an elegant dress given to her by her grandfather. However, after losing it to Chlammy, she had to wear a towel before being dressed by Sora in a dress made from a bed sheet. Once the siblings beat Chlammy in a game for the crown of Imanity, Steph regained the dress and has become the main staple for her clothing. Her three sizes are from above, 89, 58, 89. Personality Stephanie is expressive and emotional, wearing her heart on her sleeve to the point where she cannot hide her emotions during a poker game. She loved her grandfather dearly and is angered when people call her grandfather a fool. She fell in love with Sora due to the pledges forcing her to, and she often has violent outbursts to try to break free of it. However, Jibril later stated that the pledge did not specify a time frame, and so should have worn off, meaning Stephanie had probably truly fallen for Sora. She loves her kingdom and world and believes in the potential of Imanity (humans). Stephanie is a sociable person who has many friends from school. She is easily shocked by Sora's actions, like his sudden declaration of war against other countries, and usually overreacts about it. She is also kindhearted; trying to resolve all conflicts with the opposing parties peacefully. While she dislikes and protests at being left alone to handle Elchea's affairs for the siblings, she does her job capably. She has developed a relatable bond with Hatsuse Ino after being forced to oversee all of Elchea's affairs with him while Sora and Shiro were escaping work with Izuna. Strengths Stephanie is shown to actually be quite smart, being the top of her class. Unlike Sora and Shiro, Stephanie is able to make friends very easily, making communicating and gathering information from other (normal) people possible for Sora and Shiro. She also has contacts to most of the noble families in Elchea, which aids her in diplomatic resolution when trying to pacify opposing feudal lords who reject Sora's radical policies. Though she is often ridiculed as nothing more than a "Steph" by Sora and Shiro, she is actually very proficient at games, especially games that rely on both luck and skill such as poker. She also shows an extraordinary level of competency as she uses her grandfather's technique of observing and analyzing the opponent's game style in order to beat them in a game later on. Hatsune Ino once even commented on her skills, calling her "Imanity's strongest gamer" next to Blank. However, this usually means losing the first few round of games (and suffering the consequences) before making a comeback in the later games. Weaknesses Stephanie is a somewhat naive girl, and is sometimes too trusting which tends to get her caught in bad situations, or being scolded by Sora for letting her optimism and trusting nature cloud her judgement. Though she is deemed rather intelligent, even to the surprise of Sora, Shiro and others at times, she often over-thinks certain aspects of a situation causing her to skip over other details or possibilities. Although she is able to understand Sora's and Shiro's strategies, she's unable to grasp them unless explained - and is usually left uninformed and to fend for herself, (though she is a key factor to their victories). She is also short-tempered and emotionally sensitive, causing her to go from one extreme another, (from being cheerfully obedient to regretfully upset and banging her head off of a wall in an instance, but that may be due to the effects of the pledge that Sora has her under,) and making her an easy target for psychological torment during games or for comical effects from pledges she must uphold (usually as punishments from either Sora or Shiro from constantly challenging and losing to them). Her way of thinking, where she constantly challenges someone and hopes for a victory (either through learning a winning method or in the case of her losses against Sora - hoping to find a game of pure chance and winning based on luck) ultimately isn't a weakness. However, it has left her in her current position to fulfill her pledge to Sora, as well as frequently getting her into embarrassing situations. Although this method is purely trial and error, and means suffering and losing just to create a chance for a victory, someone who uses it needs a strong will and a sharp mind in order for it to be successful. Stephanie is still searching for a true game of pure-chance to which she can beat Sora at, though her knowledge and understanding of Kuuhaku and their methodology has improved greatly because of this method and the sibling's tutelage. Trivia *While her last name is commonly translated as 'Dora', her official last name as written by the author is 'Dola'.Manga character page Images Steph Character Info.png 10259178_636172899804640_468187427188832769_o.jpg|ears jibril_002_thumb.jpg tumblr_n6s354LH9Y1tddjuxo1_500.gif download (66).jpg Stephanie-Dora-Shiro-no-game-no-life-anime-37119039-1280-720.jpg tumblr_n5afu8qAbo1tqy07mo1_250.gif 602b3181de229787143ebdda4afee456 (1).jpg no_game_no_life_stephanie_dora___render_by_usada_san-d7gy1wo.png tumblr_n6s3dlR2a21tddjuxo1_500.gif Tumblr n4v6br8sue1rbnx7io1 500.png Stephanie-Dora-no-game-no-life-anime-37119055-680-383.jpg No Game No Life Stephanie Dora Kawaii Princess Render.png A8f24a4c6c0fabb446df32b34c91578a.image.365x500.jpg Tumblr n5afu8qAbo1tqy07mo3 250.gif Tumblr n5mvlmKYgk1tz1a8uo1 1280.gif 3548870 1404866458191.91res 500 281.jpg .....jpg No-game-no-life-02081.jpg Tumblr n7szvsYM1F1r3rdh2o1 500.gif $ 57.JPG P2dxD50.jpg Original.jpg No-game-no-life-0207.jpg no-6-14.jpg References pl:Stephanie Dora es:Stephanie Dora Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Imanity Category:Main characters